talseuzerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lo Po Bia Ren
:"To be honest, I've been quite bored recently, ever since receiving Zahard's protection... No-one would ever challenge me!" ::- Lo Po Bia Ren to Yu Han Sung Lo Po Bia Ren (로 포 비아 렌) is the No. 67 REDCh.54: 2F - Submerged Fish (3) Ranker and was posing as the Wave Controller instructor on the Second Floor, Yuga (유가), in order to perform his mission, which was to retrieve the Green April, while preventing Anak Zahard from climbing the Tower. He is also the one that killed Anak's mother and he is a bearer of the Crest of the Crimson Three Eyes. Ren revealed to Androssi that he is a member of the Bia Family and is using his position to promote the Bia Family's Princess. By his own admission, he is the youngest member of RED. As a member of RED, Ren has high influence in The Tower. Appearance and Personality In his Yuga suit, he looked like a big ball of rice, with little legs poking out from under him. His eye(s) was in his mouth, similar to Headon. Inside his wool covering, Ren is a small, pale-skinned humanoid, although his face is never shown clearly and he sometimes appears obscured with monstrous features. Then again, his real body was never seen and the one that encountered Yuri was just a container. He enjoys eating doughnuts using three long tongues (but later he exhibits as many as 10 tongues). He is extremely manipulative and sadistic. He despises having less "power" than anyone and, as a result, he often tries to manipulate Zahard's Princesses by threatening to use his position as a member of RED. He was extremely pleased with Baam's progress during training and boasted to the other Position instructors that he found "a lottery ticket", referring to the fact that Baam was either useless or game-changing in the joint test. This suits the nature of RED though, because it's primarily their job to keep tags on the Princesses. ''Tower of God: Part 1 Position Test He was introduced as Yuga, instructor for the Wave Controllers. He taught the Regulars how to form a contract with the Guardian of the Floor before teaching them the basics of Shinsoo. Zahard's Princess He observed as Ho and Baam each popped two balls with shinsoo blasts. Hide-and-Seek Ren (as Yuga) watched Baam make astounding progress in a short space of time, praising his potential and comparing it to his own. He then watched Ho's performance and noted that one cannot control shinsoo properly if they weren't in the right frame of mind. He then watched Team's A and B in the Hide-and-Seek test and commented on various aspects concerning the Regulars in the test, in particular calling Baam a "lottery ticket". Submerged Fish Ren moved to a deserted area to secretly communicate with his superiors and tell them he would retrieve both the Black March and Green April as well as noting that Baam was talented enough to become a part of RED. Just then Yu Han Sung appeared, catching him talking to his superiors. They prepared to fight each other, each showing their Shinheuh, but at the last minute Yu Han Sung stopped the fight and told him that he would help him with his mission. What Ren did not know was that Yu Han Sung only ''used Ren so Zahard would think Baam was dead. Last Examination During the start of the Submerged Fish Hunt Test Ren sent the Bull out to draw Anak to him. The Bull, hiding its real strength, was initially defeated by both Anak and Androssi before fleeing and causing the two to chase it. The Bull, using its true power managed to catch Androssi and brought her to Ren whilst Anak stumbled upon Ren himself. Ren goaded Anak into attacking him before easily subduing her and later, her and Androssi, with his Shinheuh. Before he could finish them off, Ship Leesoo appeared with Yuri Zahard. Yuri intimidated Ren for attacking her younger sisters and Ren, unable to hold back his battle-lust, involuntarily released his Shinheuh at the Princess however they were all annihilated in the blink of a eye. Saying it was now self-defence, Yuri attempted to flick Ren on the head but he dodged before the attack could hit. Ren then tried to manipulate Yuri by using his status as a RED member but Yuri retorted by using her status as a Princess. Yuri then backed off, to Ren's satisfaction, however the RED member soon found himself put under a lot of pressure before he was attacked by a powerful Dansulsa-based attack destroying his container. Before his 'body' died, he told them all that he had sent the Bull to kill Baam as he could not let an Irregular climb the Tower. Powers and Abilities Ren's stat cardLo Po Bia Ren is a powerful Wave Controller and Anima. While posing as Yuga, Ren told Baam that people called him a genius for being able to create his first baang after only two years of Shinsoo training.Ch.35: 2F - Hide and Seek (1) If he was telling the truth, then Baam would be considered a genius Wave Controller. He is also able to use "containers" to fight with, allowing him to battle from far away even if his container is killed.Ch.73: 2F - Last Examination (17) Shinsoo Beams: Ren has the ability to fire Shinsoo beams from his mouth.Ch.68: 2F - Last Examination (12) Anima: As an Anima, Ren has been shown to be able to control powerful creatures such as giant eels and the Bull. Ren uses his woolly exterior as a to hide the countless Shinheuh that he controls. Furthermore, he showed the ability to modify his Shinheuh in order to make them more dangerous.Ch.65: 2F - Last Examination (9) Ren Shinheuh 1.jpg|Shinheuh Lo Po Bia Ren has controlled Ren Shinheuh 2.jpg|Shinheuh Lo Po Bia Ren has controlled Ren Shinheuh 3.jpg|Shinheuh Lo Po Bia Ren has controlled Ren Shinheuh 4.jpg|Shinheuh Lo Po Bia Ren has controlled Ren Shinheuh 5.jpg|Shinheuh Lo Po Bia Ren has controlled Len Attacks.png|Shinheuh Lo Po Bia Ren has controlled Notes and Trivia *He was called the "Perverted RED guy" and "Rice Ball" by Evan Edrok, after he was defeated.Ch.72: 2F - Last Examination (16) Alternate Translations *Lo Po Bia Len References Navigation es:Lo Po Bia Ren Category:Characters Category:Rankers Category:Wave Controllers Category:RED Category:Males